


The Grishatober Collection

by Gandalfgirl579, Slipperyl3oy (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, post-kos, wesper, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Slipperyl3oy
Summary: “There’s a spider,” Nikolai said, crawling to the edge of the bed and bending over it to look under it. “It was huge! Nearly as big as me!”Though Zoya sneered, she asked just the same, “Was it wearing a suit?”A collection of drabbles for the Grishatober event over on Tumblr!
Relationships: Isaak Andreyev/Ehri Kir-Taban, Isaak Andreyev/Mayu Kir-Kaat, Jesper Fahey & Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, Zoya Nazyalensky & Genya Safin, Zoya Nazyalensky/Genya Safin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: GRISHATOBER 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“Zoya!” She rarely heard him sounding so desperate, and Zoya took off down the corridor of the palace towards Nikolai’s bedroom. “Zoya!” he shouted again. “Come quick!”

When she came racing into the room, he was standing on his bed, eyes wild, searching the floor.

“What is it?” she asked, panting and fighting panic.

“It’s under the bed!”

Zoya rolled her eyes, then dropped to her knees at the foot of the bed. There was nothing under the bed at all. She huffed, then straightened, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a dirty look. “There’s nothing,” she said coolly.

Nikolai, too, dropped to his knees, crawling to the edge of the bed. “There’s a spider,” he said. “It was huge! Nearly as big as me!”

Though Zoya sneered, she asked just the same, “Was it wearing a suit?”

“I only saw it for a minute,” Nikolai said. Slowly, cautiously, he bent over the edge of the bed, his golden curls nearly touching the floor as he turned himself upside-down. “It may well have been wearing one.”

Beside him, Zoya bent, too.

The beast soon appeared: It was a daddy long legs, no bigger than a coin.

Reaching out, Zoya let it climb onto her fingers, and Nikolai reared back when she pulled it out from under the bed. “He’s harmless,” she said. She rose as carefully as she could, crossing the room to the window. “Come open this for me,” she called.

Though he hesitated, Nikolai did as he was told, opening the window so that Zoya could let the spider skitter off her fingers and onto the exterior wall of the palace. “My ruthless Zoya,” he said in awe, “doesn’t kill spiders?”


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to talk to Genya.

He had been sketching in his journal all through the journey, but he hadn't been able to get a moment alone with her. 

Kuwei sighed, resting the back of his head against the wooden wall of the boat. He'd scribbled himself a million times with a wider jaw, with sharper eyes, with a flat chest. He would get there eventually. Surely a Tailor would be able to help. His binder, cobbled together from whatever leftover fabrics he could find, was terribly uncomfortable. 

He would bear it, though.

He always did.

He was beginning to think there was nothing he couldn't bear. 

He was no longer a stolen painting. He was a palette knife: Not necessarily a weapon, but he could be used as one if need be. 

He was stronger now, he told himself. He was going to Ravka to train, to become stronger still. 

He would prove himself.

He would show the world the man he had become.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a close call.

Isaak had been told, as he lay in Tolya's bed, that he had died for a few moments.

He didn't care. 

Lying off on his own, all Isaak could think of was Ehri. Or, he realized as he stared at the ceiling, Mayu. Had she loved him only as Nikolai? Had she loved him at all? Thinking about it hurt worse than the wound had. 

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Genya reached out to take his hand in hers. "We healed the phsyical wounds," she was saying. She looked about ready to cry. "The emotional ones will take longer to heal."


	4. Chapter 4

The note Jesper had left was three simple words, and as he sat at the table, Wylan did his best to read it.

The first word was _I_. Easy enough. 

The second word began with an _L_ , then and _O. Lo_. Lo and behold, Wylan thought. There was a _V_ next, then an _E_. "Lovey?"

"Silent E," Jesper reminded him as he came into the room. He had gone out to grab breakfast a half-hour ago, and he carried a bag with him that smelled of waffles and syrup. There was steam rising out of the top. "Miss me?"

"Of course." Wylan accepted a kiss, but did not accept the bag, saying, "I need to figure this out."

"You haven't already?" Claiming the seat beside Wylan, Jesper said, "I thought it was so obvious, too!"

There was no irritation in his voice, nor any judgment, just pure affection. Wylan basked in it. The last word started with a _Y. You_ , it said. _You_. "I love you," he read aloud, and Jesper, who was lying out plates after shooing the servants away, smile.

"That so?" he asked. 

Wylan carefully folded the note and tucked it into the inner pocket of his waistcoat, just above his heart. He said again, "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do they hurt?" 

On the edge of the bed, facing away, Zoya tensed. She was bare to the waist, and when Genya reached out to touch the scars across her back, she shivered. "I barely notice them anymore," Zoya said. It wasn't entirely true. When it was as cold as it was now, they ached. 

"I could get you a salve," Genya said, pressing herself up against Zoya's back, resting her forehead on her shoulder. "It helps when my scars act up."

"They aren't that bad," Zoya said.

Pulling back, Genya pressed a kiss to the topmost of the scars, and Zoya shuddered hard. "You could talk to one of the healers," Genya said, "if you weren't so stubborn."

"And yet I am," Zoya muttered, then laughed when Genya gave her a playful shove. 

Genya wound her arms around Zoya's waist, pressing close again, her soft lips brushing Zoya's neck when she said, "You're lucky I like you."

"I am," Zoya softly agreed, "so lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the summary, this is a drabble collection for Grishatober, and as such, there'll be many characters and ships and such! I'll do my best to update the tags whenever it's needed! 
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [TheStarless1](http://thestarless1.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
